Wine, Waves, and Hockey Games
by Anx123
Summary: Nick and Olivia attempt a new partner-bonding technique. Set in S13
**A/N:** So, I am a big fan of Nick/Liv (in a more casual way, not EO level ship) so I attempted to write this for them. It was really difficult for me to try and write this (whatever this is) and attempt to keep in character. Also I've never written a sex scene in my life so this was a wild card on all fronts. I'd appreciate any reviews/comments/criticisms! I'm apologizing for this in advance.

* * *

They were coworkers. Partners. But as he sat across from her in her tiny living room, Olivia couldn't help but realize just how much she wanted to fuck him in this moment. She hadn't slept with someone in at least 6 months, and she knew Nick was attracted to her. He sat on her couch staring at some hockey game that had been on for the past 40 minutes, pretending like he couldn't feel Olivia's eyes on him.

They did this sometimes. They ordered food and just hung out in her apartment after work. Nick's wife had left, and Olivia was alone, and Nick really enjoyed being in her company. He was fascinated with Olivia. She was almost an enigma to him. He thought he had her figured her out and then he realized there was so much more to Olivia than met the eye. She was complex and mysterious to him, with the biggest heart of anyone he'd ever met, and he was simply just fascinated by her.

It also didn't hurt that he thought she was sexy as hell. He'd seen pictures of Olivia from years ago- both at the presinct and around her apartment, but now the way her wavy hair fell past the tops of her shoulders, and the loose cut tops that fell against her curves, he didn't stand a chance against falling for his partner.

Olivia stood up and walked towards the kitchen. She opened up her top cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Moscato she had picked up a few days ago, poured two glasses, and took them back to the couch. She sat next to Nick and turned in towards him so her knee was pressed against his thigh.

"Here," she said as she handed him the glass of wine.

"To a stress-free weekend," Nick said. Olivia smiled; if things went as she planned, they wouldn't be feeling an ounce of stress in their bodies tomorrow or this weekend.

The clinked glasses and sipped the wine, turning back to the game on the screen.

Olivia slowly scooted closer to Nick and she adjusted her body to rest her feet on the coffee table. After she settled,Nick put his arm around her, pulling her body against his.

"This okay?" He prodded gently.

"Yeah," Olivia said as she smiled and put her hand on his thigh.

The game eventually ended and Nick looked down at Olivia, who had a sultry look in her eyes, and was getting up to stretch her back. Nick couldn't help but stare at the way her taut stomach showed as her shirt lifted up the slightest bit. Olivia noticed this and smiled.

Nick's cheeks flooded red and he looked away.

"Hey, don't be shy, c'mere," Olivia offered suggestively.

Slowly, Olivia got up on her knees and lightly straddled her coworker. Moving her hands slowly up his arms, to his shoulders, and then to his head, she pulled his head towards hers and pressed her lips to his. Nick responded to the kiss and next thing they knew they were making out on her couch.

Olivia explored his mouth with her tongue as Nick's hands wrapped through Olivia's waves. His hands slowly moved down her back, over her ass, as he pulled her hips even closer to him.

As his growing bulge hit her right between her legs, Olivia moaned into the kiss, grinding on Nick's lap, and the kiss grew hotter and hotter. Olivia relunctantly pulled her mouth away for a second and said in a breathy voice,

"Let's move this off the couch, huh?"

As she said this, Nick placed hot kisses against her neck, moving down her collarbone, eventually reaching the top of her breasts, he bit down lightly, and soothed the spott with his mouth, marking her.

All of a sudden, he grabbed Olivia's waist and stood up, holding her around his waist for a second before Olivia let her feet fall to the floor. Pulling him in for another kiss, she slowly led them towards the bedroom. When they reached the hallway, Olivia pushed her back into the wall behind her and pulled Nick's head back down to hers. The feel of his tongue in her mouth made her moan, and she could feel herself becoming wet. Nick pushed his chest up against Olivia's breasts, his hard on pushing into Olivia's hip. He pushed his knee between Olivia's legs and started rubbing at her clit through her jeans with his knee.

"Uhhhhh," Olivia moaned,

"Just fuck me right here. Against the wall" Olivia said between kisses.

Olivia grabbed at his belt and undid it, quickly yanking it out of his pant loops.

Chuckling, Nick pulled her hands away from his pant buttons and reached for Olivia's top and pulled it off, taking a second to look at her.

"You gonna sit around staring at me all day or are you going to get me off Nick?" Olivia said, with a darkening look in her eyes.

Nick made a sound very similar to a growl and undid her bra, putting his mouth on her right nipple and sucking hard as he massaged the other. He lapped at her sensitive skin and hummed around her peaked nipple, sending waves of pleasure through Olivia's body. Olivia's head hit back against the wall as her nails clawed into Nick's hair.

Nick pulled his head up and put his hands in Olivia's luscious waves once again and said

"Alright Liv, how about we move this to the bedroom, where I can have you spread underneath me?"

Olivia smirked and pulled him towards the bedroom. She pulled him through the doorway and pushed him back until the back of his knees hit the end of the bed. She began to slowly unbutton his shirt, and undid his pants. Slowly pulling down his pants and boxer briefs, she slowly wrapped her fingers around his erection and slid her hand up and down, swiping her thumb over the tip. Nick fell back onto the bed, and Olivia slowly climbed on top of him grinding her wet clit over his crotch as she bent her head down to kiss him. They were both breathing heavily in between hot passionate kisses when Nick flipped her over and murmured,

"You sure you want this Liv?"

Instead of answering his question, she gently lined his erection where she wanted it most, wrapped her thigh around his waist, with her foot pressing into ass, pushing him into her. They both groaned at the sensation of Nick entering Liv for the first time. As he thrusted in and out, Nick licked his fingers and reached between their bodies, rubbing small circles on Liv's clit. Olivia gasped at the sensation and thrust her hips up in sync with Nick's.

Olivia wasn't here to make love, or even to just have sex with Nick right now. She wanted to be thoroughly fucked, and she wanted it rough. She grabbed Nick's hips and stopped his motion, causing him to exhale,

"What's wrong?" He asked

Olivia smiled seductively and said "Nothing, hold on." She knelt up on the bed, turned around so her back was facing Nick, and grabbed the headboard.

"I want you to fuck me from behind, harder than you've fucked anyone before, Nick."

A little weary, Nick reached for her, and caressed her hips,

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've never been so sure in my life." She answered.

He slowly entered her and picked up his rhythm. He reached around her body and started rubbing her clit in figure 8's as her moaning picked up.

"Harder, Harder Nick," she groaned.

He pumped harder and moved his other hand from her hip to lightly tug on her long brown hair.

"Fuck" Olivia breathed out.

She shattered around him and came hard. Nick could feel her walls pulsing around him and just the sound of her groans had him at the edge. As she came down, Nick came hard and wrapped his arm around Olivia's hip. She slowly let go of the headboard and laid down on the bed, pulling Nick along down with her. Feeling satiated and spent, they fell asleep, Olivia on her stomach, face down into her pillow, Nick on his back, wondering what the fuck just happened.

The next morning, Olivia's alarm went off at 5:30. She turned it off, then turned to face Nick, and shook him awake.

"Nick c'mon, you need to get up so you can go home and change."

Still half asleep and confused as to what got into the two of them last night, Nick quickly put his clothes on and left for his apartment.

* * *

Hour later, Olivia walked into the precinct, two coffees in hand, looking absolutely stunning as Nick watched her from his desk. She rounded the corner and handed him his coffee and said

"Last night was fun Nick, we should do that again sometime."

Nick's cheeks flooded red as he looked down and smiled.

"You got it partner."

Olivia smiled, put her purse in her desk drawer, turned on her computer, and got to work.

Across her desk she heard Nick whisper,

"Psst, Olivia."

She looked up at him and gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Olivia inquired.

"Next Time, I'm going to make you come against my mouth so many times you see stars and can barely remember your name."

Olivia blushed, immediately felt turned on and tried to cover up her shock. Straightening up, she leaned across the two desks and whispered,

"I'm gonna hold you to that, _Partner_ "


End file.
